usaballfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Rank Commands Users have access to the following commands based on rank. Tracks Default /afk Sets your status as AFK /hat Allows you to switch the item in your hand with the item on your head. This command allows you to place any normal block on your head as a hat, by swapping the contents of the two inventory slots. /help The commands shown will be limited by permissions for essentials commands, and other plugins which provide permissions information. /mail clear|send [to message] /mail sendall message Allows you to send & receive mail from other players on the server. Used for messaging players who are offline. Using 'sendall' will send to all online and offline players. /motd Shows the server message of the day. /msg The message will be sent directly to the player and not displayed to others unless they have the socialspy permission. /nick player Allows you to to change your display name from your minecraft account name to a nickname. /realname Allows you to lookup a players real username if they are using a nickname. /rules Displays the rules that are set and formatted in the config.yml. /spawn Teleports you to the location of the server spawn. /tpa If the player has not disallowed teleportation this command will send a request to the player asking for teleportation. /tpaccept player This command allows a player to accept a /tpa request. /tpdeny player This command allows a player to deny a /tpa request. /tpahere Asks the specified player to accept transport to your location. /sethome Sets your personal home location. /home Teleports you to your personal home location. /mcmmo Shows available MCMMO commands Administration Mod Admin Op Building Surveyor Mason Architect Special Senator Warlord Ragnarok Rank Permissions Users have the following permissions based on rank: Tracks Default - corearena.command.join - craftbook.mech.elevator - craftbook.mech.elevator.use - craftbook.mech.headdrops.break - craftbook.mech.headdrops.kill - essentials.afk - essentials.afk.auto - essentials.hat - essentials.help - essentials.mail - essentials.mail.send - essentials.mail.sendall - essentials.motd - essentials.msg - essentials.nick - essentials.realname - essentials.rules - essentials.spawn - essentials.tpa - essentials.tpaccept - essentials.tpdeny - essentials.tphere - factionChat.allyChat - factionChat.enemyChat - factionChat.factionChat - factionChat.otherChat - factions.create: value: false - home.home - home.sethome - mcmmo.ability.axes - mcmmo.ability.excavation - mcmmo.ability.mining - mcmmo.ability.swords - mcmmo.party - mcmmo.star - mysafe.use - permissions.build Administration Mod INHERITS DEFAULT - coreprotect.* - essentials.ban - essentials.chat.url - essentials.fly - essentials.fly.safelogin - essentials.kick - essentials.kick.exempt - essentials.lightning - essentials.mute - essentials.tempban - essentials.tp - essentials.unban - essentials.weather - factions.create - group.default - 'prefix.100.&dMod ' Admin INHERITS MOD - factions.* - worldedit.* - boss.use.spawneregg - essentials.gamemode - essentials.gamemode.all - essentials.kill.exempt - essentials.mute.exempt - essentials.time.set - essentials.tp - essentials.tp.others - essentials.vanish - group.mod - 'prefix.100.&BAdmin ' - vault.admin - vault.update Op ALL PERMISSIONS - DeathChests.admin - group.admin - 'prefix.100.&5Op ' Building Surveyor INHERITS DEFAULT - essentials.fly - group.default Mason INHERITS SURVEYOR - essentials.gamemode - essentials.gamemode.all - group.surveyor Architect INHERITS MASON - worldedit.* - group.mason Special Senator INHERITS DEFAULT - coreprotect.inspect - essentials.ban.exempt - essentials.chat.url - essentials.fireball - essentials.fly - essentials.fly.safelogin - essentials.lightning - essentials.msg.url - essentials.nick.color - essentials.tp - group.default - 'prefix.100.&ASenator ' Warlord INHERITS DEFAULT INHERITS SENATOR - group.default - group.senator - 'prefix.100.&BWarlord ' Ragnarok INHERITS DEFAULT INHERITS SENATOR INHERITS ARCHITECT - essentials.spawnmob.* - essentials.broadcast - essentials.burn - essentials.back - essentials.gamemode.all - essentials.lightning.others - essentials.teleport.cooldown.bypass - essentials.teleport.timer.bypass - essentials.vanish - group.architect - group.senator - 'prefix.100.&4Ragnarok '